Casamento Grego
by Cath Black
Summary: Voltar a vida depois de tanto tempo não é tão fácil assim. Aioros tenta a todo custo retomar a sua rotina normal depois de ser revivido por Athena. Mas não esperava ele se apaixonar perdidamente no processo, e justamente por uma jovem comprometida.
1. Prologo

**Casamento Grego**

**Resumo: **Voltar a vida depois de tanto tempo não é tão fácil assim. Aioros tenta a todo custo retomar a sua rotina normal depois de ser revivido por Athena. Mas não esperava ele se apaixonar perdidamente no processo, e justamente por uma jovem comprometida.

**Atenção:** Essa fic se passa depois da saga de Hades. Todos os cavaleiros mortos foram revividos pelo poder de Athena, inclusive Aioros. Ele volta a vida com 27 anos, a idade que ele teria se não tivesse morrido. Sei que não tem lógica, mas... desculpem a mente viajante da louca aqui. xD

**Atenção (2): **Saint Seiya não me pertence. E essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.

**Prólogo**

"_**Nada do que foi será de novo do jeito que já foi um dia. Tudo passa, tudo sempre passará. A vida vem em ondas como um mar. No indo e vindo infinito." **_

**Lulu Santos**

&&&

O pôr-do-sol era, sem nenhuma sombra de dúvida, um dos fenômenos naturais mais bonitos que a terra poderia proporcionar. E um pôr-do-sol visto de um país como a Grécia era ainda mais espetacular. Os últimos raios da grande estrela, tigiam o céu azul nuns tons mesclados de amarelo e laranja, as nuvens não tinham cores definidas e eram tigidas pelas colorações do findar da tarde. O sol sumia pelo mar ateniense, refletindo nas ondas que se formavam além do horizonte.

A imagem era linda. Ele não poderia negar. Cerrou os olhos, sentindo a leve brisa marinha assanhar-lhe os cabelos revoltos, e o cheiro de sal invadir-lhe as narinas. Estava sentado numa pedra no alto de um penhasco, num dos terrenos do santuário. Desde que Athena o havia revivido, quase todos os dias ia para aquele mesmo lugar, para relaxar e... pensar.

Nunca fora do tipo filósofo ou meditador. Na verdade não era do tipo de pessoa que parava para _pensar na vida_, como muitos diziam. Mas de uns tempos para cá, aquilo já havia virado rotina; sentar-se alí, naquela mesma pedra, contemplando o mar azul, sentindo o vento do oceano em sua face e pensando sobre tudo que passara, que passa e que passaria.

Viver. Despois de quase quinze anos, havia voltado. Tudo parecia tão normal. A Grécia era a mesma de sempre. Alegre, colorida, bonita. O santuário era o mesmo, todos treinando desesperadamente para se fortalecer, mesmo que estivessem em tempos de paz. Chegava a ser doentio, suas vidas eram treinar e treinar. E com ele não era diferente. Acordava todos os dias, e ia para a arena, medir forças com outro cavaleiro. E depois ia para lá pensar um pouco e logo voltava para a casa e dormia novamente, para que no próximo dia fizesse tudo de novo. De vez em quanto dava uma escapada para ir para a cidade com os outros cavaleiros de ouro ou ir para alguma festa grega. Muito de vez em quando.

Mas quem era ele para reclamar? Fora sua escolha... Ele escolheu protejar Athena, ele escolheu entregar-lhe a vida. Ele escolheu largar mão de uma vida normal para tornar-se cavaleiro e proteger a terra e Athena dos perigos que estas poderiam passar.

Contudo... Entroca de quê?

Suspirou novamente. Abrindo os olhos e encarando o crepúsculo mais uma vez. Ás vezes desejava que ela não o tivesse revivido. Era estranho. Se sentia estranho. Perdera quinze anos; quinze longos anos. Mesmo que tudo estivesse do mesmo jeito... era diferente.

Ele sorriu torto; um sorriso amargurado pela sua completa contradição. Era grato por Athena tê-lo revivido, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia que era melhor se ela não o tivesse feito. _Tudo estava o mesmo, mas também diferente._ Ele mesmo não se intendia. Quem o intendia?

Pegou uma pedrinha qualquer na mão, e observou-a por uns instantes. Passando o polegar pela mesma e sentindo sua textura.

Ninguém o intendia.

Arremessou a pedra fortemente e a mesma caiu no oceano. Sorriu triste mais uma vez. Um homem normal não consegueria fazer aquilo, costatando a distância que estava do mar. Apenas um cavaleiro conseguiria... e ele era um. E ainda por cima um cavaleiro de ouro. O cavaleiro de Sagitário.

"Sabia que o encontraria aqui..." – ouviu uma voz atrás de si. Não precisou virar para saber quem era. Havia sentido seu cosmo se aproximando a um tempo.

"Pensei que você estava treinando com o Aldebaran" – ele murmurou. Até sua própria voz soava estranha para ele.

"Estava" – Aioria respondeu, sentando-se ao lado do irmão no penhasco – "Mas o touro não aguentou o punho do leão" – ele brincou rindo da própria piada. Aioros apenas esboçou um sorriso de lado – "O que há de errado contigo, irmão?"

Boa pergunta. O que havia de errado com ele? Era apenas olhar pra Aioria, que já se sabia a resposta. A última imagem que tinha guardada em sua memória de seu irmão era a de um garotinho que mal chegava a sua cintura, magricela e que dizia que seria tão forte quanto o irmão mais velho. Esse era o Aioria de que lembrava. E agora? Agora estava encarando um homem, na flor de seus vinte e poucos anos, que era quase exatamente igual a ele e tão forte quanto ele, diga-se de passagem. Era dificil se acostumar.

"Não há nada de errado comigo, 'Oria" – respondeu. Desviando o olhar so irmão e mirando o céu – "Estava apenas pensando"

"E posso saber em que tanto pensa?" – o outro indagou. Aioros hesitou por um instante.

"De tudo um pouco" – disse num sussurro.

"Estou preocupado com você" – o mais novo admitiu

"Não há nada com que se preocupar"

"Conta outra" – ele falou num tom irônico. Aioros voltou a encará-lo – "Você nunca soube mentir, e nunca vai saber"

E pela primeira vez naquela dia Aioros riu.

"Não tenho a lábia de um escorpiano" – ele brincou. E os dois riram juntos. As risadas quase idênticas ecoavam pelo abismo.

"Olha" – Aioria começou com um pequeno sorriso – "Sei que é estranho voltar pro santuário depois de tantos anos. Até eu estou me sentindo esquisito e olha que eu fiquei longe por pouco tempo..." – ele repouso uma mão no ombro do mais velho – "Mas quero que saiba que estou feliz por você ter voltado"

Aioros deu dois tapinhas na mão do leonino posta no seu ombro.

"Eu também, Aioria" – respondeu, com um pequeno sorriso – "Eu também"

Mas os dois sabiam que aquilo não era verdade.

&&&

**N/A:** Hey Yo! Minha primeira fic de Saint Seiya. E com o cavaleiro que eu mais amo, depois do Milo é claro. Sem muito o que dizer agora. O Capitulo um vai sair logo logo. Já ta quase pronto! Espero reviews, ok?

Cath :P


	2. Capítulo Um

**Casamento Grego**

**Resumo:**Voltar à vida depois de tanto tempo não é tão fácil assim. Aioros tenta a todo custo retomar a sua rotina normal depois de ser revivido por Athena. Mas não esperava ele se apaixonar perdidamente no processo, e justamente por uma jovem comprometida.

**Atenção:** Essa fic se passa depois da saga de Hades. Todos os cavaleiros mortos foram revividos pelo poder de Athena, inclusive Aioros. Ele volta à vida com 27 anos, a idade que ele teria se não tivesse morrido. Sei que não tem lógica, mas... Desculpem a mente viajante da louca aqui. xD

**Atenção (2):**Saint Seiya não me pertence. E essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.

_**"Não suporto mais a boa vida de playboy, se entro no meu carro e a solidão me dói; onde quer que eu ande tudo é tão triste, não me interessa o que de mais existe."**_

Roberto Carlos

**Capitulo Um**

"Linda" – foi o que ouviu a mulher atrás de si proferir – "Espetacular"

"Acha mesmo?" – ela indagou receosa.

"Completamente" – a outra lhe respondeu – "Nunca vi noiva mais linda que você"

Ela lhe sorriu gentilmente em resposta, proferindo-lhe um agradecimento e logo se voltando para o espelho mais uma vez. O vestido branco era lindo; feito de um corpete decorado de pedrinhas cintilantes e um decote que lhe salientavam os seios e ajustava-se perfeitamente na cintura. A saia do vestido era rodada e volumosa devido à tremenda quantidade de náguas que usava, e a mesma era feita de um tecido brilhante e fino. Não podia negar que era bonito, realmente lindo... Mas algo a incomodava e ela mesma não conseguia explicar o que era.

"Tem certeza de que ficou bom?" – ela indagou mais uma vez, virando-se levemente no banquinho que estava de pé para que a costureira fizesse os ajustes, e mirando-se por outro ângulo– "Acho que está com muito volume"

"Não, não! Está perfeito" – ouviu uma conhecida voz pronunciar, e pôde ver o reflexo de uma mulher pelo espelho, com um sorriso radiante ao observá-la. A mulher que aparentava quarenta e poucos anos e vestia-se inquestionavelmente bem, tirou os óculos escuros do rosto, sem desprender o olhar da figura da mulher de branco; seu sorriso alargando-se ainda mais – "Você está maravilhosa, meu bem"

"Mãe..." – ela virou-se para encarar a mulher – "Acho que está exagerado..."

"Não seja reclamona, Laura" – Mary O'Connor respondeu – "Está perfeito!"

"Você está linda, querida" – a costureira comentou novamente. Laura suspirou mirando-se no espelho mais uma vez. Havia falado que queria uma cerimônia pequena, sem muito tumulto; aquele tipo de coisa que apenas parentes e amigos mais próximos iam... Mas não. Ao contrário disso praticamente toda a cidade fora convidada para seu casamento; gente que nem ela mesma conhecia, a cerimônia seria na maior igreja de toda Londres e a festa num dos lugares mais caros de toda a Inglaterra. Por quê? Porque diabos ninguém a escutava?

"Eu..." – ela suspendeu um pouco o vestido, sacudindo-o de leve de um lado para o outro, mudou mais uma vez de ângulo e continuou – "Não sei... Acho melhor experimentar outro modelo..."

"Outro modelo?" – sua mãe proferiu num tom de indignação e gesticulando brandamente– "Não, não. Já cansei de ficar correndo com você de cima para baixo preparando as coisas do enxoval. E este já deve ser o trilhonésimo vestido que você experimenta, estou começando a me cansar..."

"Sem exageros, mãe. Eu disse que você não precisava vir hoje..." – respondeu num tom cansado.

"E perder minha filha num dos melhores momentos da vida dela?" – a mulher puxou-a levemente pelo braço, fazendo-a encará-la de frente e não pelo reflexo do espelho como outra hora fazia - "Nunca, querida. Nunca"

"Às vezes eu fico me questionando se esse será o melhor momento da minha vida ou da sua, mamãe" – respondeu com um olhar tristonho.

A expressão de alegre da mais velha se alterou rapidamente depois de ouvir o comentário da outra.

"Você pode nos dar um segundinho?" – ela perguntou para a costureira, lançando-lhe um meio-sorriso, cínico, na opinião de Laura, que rodou os olhos, cansada.

"Claro, senhora O'Connor" – respondeu a outra se retirando do vestuário.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" – indagou assim que a mulher saiu.

"Nada" – Laura respondeu, virando-se novamente para o espelho, e encarando seus próprios olhos azuis tristes.

"Como nada?" – a outra finalmente soltou o braço da outra e se moveu para frente do espelho, empatando a noiva de mirar-se e obrigando-a a encará-la nos olhos de mesmo tom azul, mas que diferentes dos da jovem, transpareciam decisão – "Eu estou dando o meu sangue para que esse casamento seja o melhor que qualquer um já viu, Laura O'Connor. Enquanto você não está movendo nem sequer um dedo para que isso aconteça" – murmurou baixo, porém numa voz arrastada, como se temesse que o provador da loja de vestidos tivesse ouvido, e aquele comentário pudesse ser escutado por mais alguém, além da filha.

"Eu..."

"Porque você não pode simplesmente colaborar? Porque fica dificultando as coisas ao invés de ajudá-las?"

"Eu não estou complicando nada. Eu só... Eu só não sei pra quê tudo isso..." – ela falou pegando a própria saia do vestido e puxando-a levemente.

"O que você queria então? Uma saia de prega e uns chinelinhos?"

"Não necessariamente, mas você sabe que todas essas náguas e véus não têm absolutamente nada haver comigo..."

"Isso é o tipo de coisas que noivas _normalmente_ usam. Eu quero que pessoas comentem sobre o quanto você estava deslumbrante e não o contrário"

"É impressionante como_vocês_, se importam com as opiniões alheias..." – ela murmurou sarcástica finalmente descendo do baquinho e ameaçando sair do vestuário, mas a Sra. O'Connor a segurou rigidamente pelo pulso fazendo-a se virar e encará-la novamente.

"Esse casamento já esta sendo comentado por toda Londres, Laura. Não há como não se preocupar com opiniões alheias; por favor, não bote tudo a perder"

"Pensei que você estivesse preocupada com a minha felicidade..." – murmurou baixinho soltando o braço do aperto da outra num movimento brusco – "Eu_não_ sou a Rachel, mamãe"

"Eu sei..." – a mulher murmurou num tom indecifrável, após alguns segundos de silêncio – "Nunca duvide de mim, Laura. A primeira coisa que uma mãe deseja para uma filha é que ela seja feliz..."

Laura não respondeu. Apenas desviou os olhos do contato com os da mãe. Não sabia o porquê, mas toda aquela conversa sobre felicidade a incomodava infinitamente.

"Olha filha" – a mulher começou segurando os ombros da outra e encarando-a nos olhos; azuis nos azuis – "É completamente normal ficar nervosa, por causa do casamento. Eu sei o quanto que você tem andado estressada..." – ela pôs uma das mãos no rosto alvo da mulher, deslizando-a para o cabelo castanho, num carinho maternal – "E é exatamente por isso que eu e seu pai preparamos uma surpresa para você..." – terminou com um meio-sorriso. Laura franziu o cenho e sua expressão adquiriu um quê de confusão.

"Surpresa?"

MMM

Sentiu uma dor aguda em seu maxilar, e logo cambaleou uns três passos para trás. Levou a mão ao lugar atingido e quando a tirou pôde ver um filete de sangue em seus dedos.

"Acho que chega por hoje, Aioros" – encarou seu adversário, ainda sentindo o gosto adocicado de sangue na boca – "Você não está concentrado o suficiente para continuar"

"Isso foi um golpe de sorte, Shura" – Aioros respondeu, colocando-se na base novamente, na intenção de mostrar para o outro que queria prosseguir com o treino.

"De jeito nenhum" – o espanhol respondeu – "Não quero correr o risco de te cortar ao meio, sem você ao menos perceber o que foi que houve..." – ele guiou-se para perto de uma pilastra da casa de Capricórnio, onde uma garrafa d'água e uma toalha branca jaziam – "Você está no mundo da lua" – continuou, assim que tomou um pouco de água e jogou o resto em seus cabelos negros suados – "Só defende meus golpes por reflexo, porque é um excelente cavaleiro, mas a sua cabeça está há anos luz daqui..."

"Desculpe" – outro respondeu, andando para outra pilastra, pegando sua garrafa e tomando toda a água – "Você está certo, apenas a parte do me cortar no meio é que foi demais"

Shura riu gostosamente da piada do sagitariano, apoiando-se na pilastra.

"Voltando há uns quinze anos atrás; e claro tirando o fato de que você estava fazendo a coisa certa e blá blá blá... eu te dei uma bela surra, meu caro..." – falou ainda gargalhando.

"Você me matou, Shura!" – ele exclamou.

"Isso mesmo" – ele confirmou com um sorriso largo – "Sem ressentimentos... claro, né? Mas isso mostra toda a verdade... Cortar-te ao meio seria uma coisa fácil, gazela..."

Aioros balançou a cabeça negativamente, com um meio sorriso triste em sua face. Será que se ele pedisse o capricorniano o matava novamente? Shura que ria de sua própria piada parou aos poucos vendo que o amigo não o acompanhava. Colocou a toalha em volta dos ombros expostos e caminhou de encontro ao sagitariano.

"O que há de errado?" – o espanhol perguntou assim que ficou a um metro de distância do amigo. Aioros mirou seus olhos negros decididos, amaldiçoando o poder de Shura de descobrir as coisas.

"De novo essa pergunta?" – confessou, respirando fundo e desviando os olhos – "Não há nada de errado... Porque vocês insistem em procurar problema onde não tem?"

"Eu não estou procurando problema nenhum, Aioros" – ele respondeu – "Eu já encontrei..." – sagitário voltou a encará-lo – "Não adianta mentir para mim..."

O grego suspirou, passando a mão pelos cabelos pensando em como sairia daquela agora.

"Eu só estou cansado..." – mentiu – "Treino o dia inteiro; estou exausto..."

Mas sua fala foi interrompida por mais uma gargalhada vinda do outro a sua frente.

"Você? Exausto? Não era você quem nunca se cansava nos treinos? Eu me lembro muito bem quando chegamos ao santuário há anos atrás... alguém tinha que te falar para parar, se não você virava noites e noites treinando..."

"E no que isso adiantou?" – confessou, virando-se e caminhando até a porta da enorme casa de capricórnio, encostando-se em uma das pilastras da entrada, encarando o crepúsculo. _Mais uma vez._

"Você não quer falar... é isso, não é?" – Shura só falou, quando chegou ao lado do amigo, mirando também o findar da tarde.

"É complicado..." – confessou num suspiro.

"E você acha que eu não tenho inteligência suficiente para entender casos complicados?" – indagou num falso tom de ofensa, o que fez Aioros rir baixo – "Desembucha, gazela. Sempre é melhor pra fora do que pra dentro"

Aioros desprendeu seus olhos do céu para mirar Shura, com uma sobrancelha arqueada e uma cara de deboche. Shura riu.

"Ah...Você entendeu, cara. Eu não sou um mestre em ditados, você sabe disso..."

"Eu fico impressionado com sua capacidade de se comprometer... Às vezes é melhor ficar calado, sabia? Se eu desse com a língua entre os dentes por aí, ia acabar como você..."

"Como assim?" – outra vez a cara de ofensa.

"Falando asneiras..." – murmurou rodando os olhos.

"Isso se chama se divertir sabia?" – falou se escorando numa pilastra atrás do outro – "Coisa que você não anda fazendo muito... Até o Shaka resolveu sair de seu círculo intocável, enquanto você..."

"Shaka não tem os mesmo problemas que eu, está bem?" – explodiu interrompendo o outro, sua voz um pouco alterado.

Shura ergueu as sobrancelhas, negras e grossas e pôs-se a mirar o grego por alguns segundos; enquanto este respirava forte, se acalmando.

"E você dizendo que não havia problemas..." – alfinetou com um meio sorriso – "Aprende a mentir, Aioros..." – caçoou, ao que o outro bufou, não raivoso com outro, mas sim com sua desabilidade com mentiras – "Vai falar agora?"

MMM

"Você não vai me falar, não é?" – Laura murmurou num suspiro, depois de mais uma tentativa frustrada de fazer a mãe contar-lhe qual era a tal surpresa.

"Já disse, espere até nos encontrarmos com seu pai" – Mary respondeu, aguardando o motorista abrir a porta de trás do luxuoso carro e entrando no mesmo com elegância, seguida pela filha, que murmurou um agradecimento para o rapaz – "Eu acho que você fez muito bem ficando com aquele vestido, meu bem" – comentou com um meio sorriso para a outra – "Para casa, Alfred"

"Sim, senhora" – respondeu o motorista, ligando o carro.

"Não mude de assunto, mãe" – ela respondeu, reprimindo sua vontade de rolar os olhos ao se lembrar que sua mãe praticamente a obrigou a_escolher_o modelo de vestido mais volumoso e caro da loja – "Me conte, por favor"

"Sempre curiosa..." – a mais velha riu – "Não vou dizer até chegarmos em casa, mas tenho certeza de que você vai amar" – completou, passando uma das mãos no rosto da filha.

Laura sorriu triste, escutando os comentários da mãe sobre o casamento com pouco interesse. Ela desejava profundamente que a surpresa que seus pais tinham para ela não tivesse nada haver com entradas em carruagens ou fogos de artifício, ou qualquer coisa que pudesse incrementar ainda mais o casamento. Sua curiosidade na verdade se devia ao medo, de que seus pais e seu noivo terem tido mais uma idéia fantástica para deixá-la ainda mais sem graça no casamento, ou melhor dizendo, deixá-la com _mais graça_ que deveria.

Desviou seus olhos para a janela fumê do carro, ignorando agora por completo a mulher ao seu lado que falava empolgadamente. Suspirou, observando o movimento agitado das ruas lotadas de Londres e sentindo aquela agonia em seu peito que sempre aparecia quando ela pensava sobre o tal evento. Por que ninguém a escutava? Por que não poderia ser do seu jeito?

MMM

"Então é isso?" – Shura indagou, assim que ouviu o motivo da tristeza e angustia do amigo sagitariano. Aioros concordou com a cabeça, desviando os olhos esverdeados para o chão. Os dois estavam sentados no último degrau das escadarias que uniam a casa de capricórnio à casa de sagitário, já era noite e as constelações brilhavam sob suas cabeças – "Poxa, cara" – o espanhol continuou – "E pensar que tudo isso é minha culpa..." – comentou com pesar.

"Não é tua culpa..." – Aioros disse com um meio sorriso – "Você estava fazendo o que julgava ser certo, eu não guardo nenhum rancor quanto a isso... Você agora é meu amigo, e meu melhor amigo... Por isso estou te contando..."

"Mas... Se eu não tivesse, se eu não tivesse..."

"Esqueça" – disse voltando a mirá-lo – "O problema é comigo..." – confessou, agora mirando o céu e observando as estrelas cintilantes, riu baixinho com amargura balançando a cabeça negativamente – "Eu sou um ingrato, não sou?" – indagou, mas antes do outro poder responder continuou – "Athena me trás de volta, me presenteia com o melhor presente do mundo, que é a vida, e eu fico aqui, pedindo pra morrer de novo..."

Shura ficou em silêncio por uns segundos.

"Eu sei exatamente o que você está sentindo..." – Shura murmurou – "Quando eu fui revivido por Hades, eu... Eu senti a mesma coisa... Eu achava que minha missão já estava cumprida, sabe? Que... O que eu havia feito antes já era o bastante..." – ele mirava o céu também, com uma expressão indecifrável – "E depois da guerra, depois de tudo, aqui estou eu de novo, vivo de novo... Você sabe o que isso significa, não é?"

Aioros voltou a encará-lo, mesmo que o outro ainda mirasse o infinito.

"Que a nossa missão ainda não terminou..." – e agora ele o mirou – "Se nós voltamos, Aioros... se você voltou, é porque ainda há coisas que você deve fazer por aqui... É porque sua missão ainda não foi completa..."

Aioros suspirou.

"Sei que é difícil perder quinze anos... Voltar e ver tudo mudado, as pessoas mudadas, mas se você voltou assim... É porque tinha que ser assim... Sempre há motivos... E talvez logo, logo você os entenda, _compañero_" – finalizou com um sorriso.

"Eu espero, cara" – falou – "_Muchas Gracias_" – Arriscou com um sorriso traquinas.

MMM

"Olá, querida" – a voz melodiosa de Eric McDawson soou em seus timpanos, e logo ela sentiu seus lábios serem levemente preensados contra os dele. Ela encarou por uns instantes a figura de seu noivo, os olhos cor-de-mel traziam o mesmo brilho de sempre e os cabelos loiros impecáveis estavam penteados como de costume, estilo aqueles galãs de filme de super-herói. Na verdade, Eric poderia ser facilmente confudido com um ator de hollywood qualquer, claro, isso se ele não fosse conhecido por ser o filho mais novo de Bill McDawson, um dos homens mais ricos de toda a Londres e dono da empresa de comunicação _Talk._

"Oi" – respondeu num pequeno sorriso.

"Vocês demoram" – ele comentou, retribuindo o sorriso – "Mary, linda como sempre" – falou num comprimento exageradamente educado para sua futura sogra.

"Desculpe pela demora... Você sabe muito bem como a Laura é... Sempre indecisa, mas finalmente ela já escolheu o vestido" – murmurou Mary empolgada, adentrando a gigantesca sala de estar com suas passadas sincronizadas e elegantes, e sendo seguida pelos outros dois – "Onde está Charles?"

"Está ao telefone, senhora" – uma empregada que já estava com uma bandeja com xícaras de chá na mão respondeu – "A senhora deseja leite no chá?"

"Claro, claro" – ela respondeu sem muito interesse – "A questão é, que ela ficou divina no vestido, Eric querido" – ela continuava enquanto sentava-se elegantemente no sofá.

"Eu imagino" – Eric disse, ao que Laura respondeu com um sorriso torto. Claro que sua mãe ocultaria a parte que ela a obrigara a ficar com aquela modelo.

"Finalmente voltaram..." – Charles O'Connor murmurou enquando desciam as esquedas em forma de 'T' da grande casa – "Estava falando com seu tio Mark, Laura. Ele disse que acabou de receber o convite e está vindo de Dubai para a cerimônia"

"Que bom" – Laura respondeu num suspiro um pouco incomodada, sentando-se – "Eu não quero chá, obrigada" – disse quando a empregada, insinuou por uma xicará de chá para ela.

"Chá?" – Charles murmurou – "Porque estamos servindo chá, devíamos tomar um champanhe para comemorar que está tudo dando certo para o casamento, e além do mais eu já tomo chá todos os dias, é sempre bom variar um pouco" – disse empolgado assim que terminou de descer as escadas. A familia O'Connor estava no ramo de chás a muito tempo, Charles O'Connor Junior, o pai de Laura, era o atual dono da companhia exportadora de chá _O'Connor_, junto com seus dois irmãos Mark, que dirigia a filial em Dubai e Jeff, que chefia a matriz na Inglaterra junto com Charles.

"Concordo com você, Charles" – disse Eric, com um largo sorriso – "Mal posso esperar para isso" – completou sentando-se ao lado de Laura e segurando uma de suas mãos, ela lhe esboçou um pequeno sorriso, tentando não demostrar que não sentia nem a metade da empolgação dos outros três.

"Champanhe?" – indagou Mary, após beberica seu chá com leite – "Por favor, Charles. Você sabe muito bem o quão é fraco com bebida, não?"

"Pelo amor de Deus, querida. Não vá me envergonhar na frente de Eric" – disse também sentando-se, numa poltrona.

"Papai, acho que Eric já te viu em muitas festas..." – Laura comentou, num tom indecifrável.

Os três a encaram interrogativos, sem entender a indireta da morena. Um clima meio pesado se instalou na sala; até a empregada que esperava por ordens resolveu se retirar para a cozinha.

"Seus pais estão vindo para jantar conosco não é, Eric querido? – Mary indagou, mudando o assunto. Laura reprimiu uma careta, ao ouvir os apelidos incovenientes pelos quais sua mãe chamava seu noivo. Isso até beirava à falsidade para ela; e Eric parecia mais que amar isso, o que a deixava ainda mais intrigada. Ás vezes se sentia num ninho de cobra; acorrentada pelas máscaras de cada um e até da sua própria, onde ela nunca poderia ser Laura; onde ela sempre tinha que ser Laura O'Connor – "John e a família estão vindo também... Eles têm ótimas histórias sobre as férias no Canadá..." – perfeito, ela teria que ouvir pela milésima vez sobre as férias de seu irmão mais velho John e ouvir sua cunhada Anne enchendo o saco comosempre. Laura resolveu ignorar o que sua mãe falava, concentrando-se em um ponto qualquer perto da porta de entrada, perguntando-se se ela não fora adotada quando criança. Era impossével de se viver naquele mundo para ela, naquele mundo onde a imagem da famila O'Connor tinha que ser velada, onde qualquer coisa que ela fizesse poderia virar até assundo em revistas. Era horrível.

"Não é, Laura?" – a voz de sua mãe a despertou de seus devaneios.

"Como?" – ela indagou, mirando os três que a observavam com uma expressão curiosa; _como odiava ser o centro das atenções_. Mary suspirou.

"Viram? Eu falei que ela está completamente cansada por causa dos preparativos..." – comentou – "Ela nem sequer presta atenção"

Laura reprimou a vontande de rodar os olhos. Na verdade sua vida sempre fora a base de reprimir sentimentos e ações que ela gostaria de fazer.

"Eu estou bem" – ela se defendeu, sorrindo; ou melhor tentando sorrir.

"Não, não está" – Mary continuou.

"Mãe..." – tentou protestar.

"Sua mãe já lhe falou sobre a surpresa?" – Charles indagou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Eric lhe lançou um olhar significativo, provavelmente ele não sabia ainda sobre a surpresa também.

"Eu não acho que eu precise de surpresas" – confessou baixo, agora rodando os olhos.

"Viu? Você está estressada, filha" – sua mãe continuava.

"Você não quer nem saber o que é?" – sorriu seu pai.

"Sinceramente?"

"Bom, eu gostaria de saber" – Eric interviu – "Os senhores têm idéias fantásticas, tenho certeza de que a cerimônia será ainda melhor" – era exatamente disso que Laura tinha medo.

"Obrigada, querido. Mas a surpresa não tem nada haver com o casamento" – Mary respondeu, com sorriso torto, talvez um pouco envergonhada de ter contrariado seu _perfeito e amado_ futuro genro – "Na verdade tem... É para impedir a Laura de pôr tudo a perder, com sua falta de sanidade..."

"Não comece de novo, mãe" – Laura murmurou – "Eu não quero surpresas..."

"Meu amor, por favor... Não seja assim" – Eric falou, sorrindo cinicamente, seu olhar reprovador mostrava o quanto ele não estava contente com o comportamento de sua noiva. Ele sem sombra de dúvidas concordava com a sogra a respeito de que Laura não estava cooperando muito para que a cerimônia brilhasse como as duas famílias e ele incluído queriam.

"Laura, nós apenas queremos que você relaxe um pouco" – Charles falou, levantando-se da poltrona e indo em direção a um conjunto de prateleiras de vidro. Ele abriu uma caixa de porcelana grande, tirando de lá uma pequena caixa de charutos – "Noivas ficam estressadas com casamento... Tenho certeza de que você não quer pôr tudo a perder, como sua mãe diz. Você sabe como ela é exagerada... É apenas stress pré-casamento, certo?" – completou acendendo o charuto com um isqueiro de prata que ele pegou do bolso da calça social.

Laura resolveu ficar calada, enquanto Eric escutava tudo com cautela, um pouco desconfiado.

"E é por isso... Que nós resolvemos te dar..."

"Uma viagem" – sua mãe terminou com um largo sorriso.

"Uma viagem?" – foi Eric quem perguntou primeiro, a mesma coisa que ela estava em mente.

"Sim, para relaxar... Não se preocupe, querida... Nós cuidaremos de tudo o que falta para o casamento por aqui..." – Mary murmurou.

"Mas porque vocês não me avisaram? Eu já poderia ter falado com meu pai e pedido umas folgas na empresa. Bom não será problema algum e..." – Eric argumentava sorridente, mas Laura tinha certeza que ele estava ofendido por seus genros não o terem informado sobre tal surpresa. Claro que seria fácil ele conseguir férias... Às vezes ela se perguntava por que merda Eric ia à empresa.

"Eric querido, não nos leve a mal... Mas achamos que Laura precisa de um pouco de tempo só para ela, para pôr essa cabecinha de vento no lugar e concentrar-se neste casamento" – Mary lançou um olhar significativo para a filha, ao que a morena desviou. Não queria que a mãe começasse a falar sobre o mesmo assunto que trataram no provador da loja de vestidos.

"Tenho certeza de que umas férias sozinha farão você se sentir melhor e bem disposta, princesa" – disse Charles, depois de uma tragada e sentando-se na poltrona novamente.

"Eu..." – Eric começava.

"Eu acho uma ótima idéia, papai" – Laura o interrompeu – "Uma folga não seria nada mal para mim, não é?" – Eric virou de súbito para a noiva, com uma expressão confusa pela mudança de opinião drástica. Na verdade, a morena havia achado aquilo perfeito; se ver livre dos preparativos era tudo que ela queria... Já que ninguém deixaria que fosse do seu jeito e todos a estavam a ameaçando sobre ela estar tentando dificultar tudo, o melhor seria ela esfriar a cabeça mesmo e se preparar psicologicamente para o que viria.

"Sabia que você iria gostar, princesa..." – Charles disse.

"Eu acho que a Laura não deveria ir sozinha..." – o loiro comentou.

"Meu amor, acho que eu realmente preciso desse tempo sozinha..." – argumentou.

"Mas..."

"Tudo ficará bem... São só uns dias, não é papai?"

"Duas semanas..." – ele respondeu.

"Duas semanas?" – Eric exclamou – "Mas o casamento é em um mês"

"Eu acho bom..." – Laura disse.

"Eu acho demais..."

"E eu acho que é suficiente para nós terminarmos tudo que temos que terminar..." – Mary interviu – "Já que ela finalmente decidiu sobre o vestido é melhor que ela vá, Eric querido. Quem não ajuda, acaba atrapalhando... O humor dela não está muito bom... Se ela ficar por aqui vai me deixar louca e nós vamos terminar servindo churrasquinho ao invés de caviar"

Laura sorriu para Eric, no intuito de tranqüilizá-lo.

"Está bem..." – concordou a contra gosto.

"Não vai querer saber para onde está indo, filha?" – Charles indagou, com um sorriso maroto por detrás de seu bigode grisalho.

"Eu falei pra ele..." – Mary começou antes mesmo de a filha responder – "... que seria melhor um lugar como Paris, Amsterdam, Viena... mas vocês sabem como ele é... Sempre querendo inovar..."

"Gosto de lugares novos..." – defendeu-se Charles – "E você andava me pedindo para ir visitar tua amiga Amélia e tirar algumas fotos para a galeria**(1)**, não Laura?"

O queixo da morena caiu levemente, e logo um sorriso largo se fez em seu rosto.

"Você está brincando?" – ela indagou, sem conter a empolgação. Charles sorriu-lhe novamente.

"Espero que goste da Grécia, princesa" – ele lhe respondeu, piscando um olho e levando o charuto novamente à boca.

MMM

**(1)**: O hobby da Laura é tirar fotos. Mesmo não precisando trabalhar por ser pai ser milionário, ela é fotografa.

**N/A:**Eu disse que não ia demorar, mas acabei demorando como sempre... Desculpe. Acontece que eu refiz o capitulo inteiro... não havia gostado do anterior... Espero que tenham gostado deste...

Obrigada á **Miss** **Kinney**, **e-Ifrit **e **Rukia-hime** pelos comentários no prólogo. ;D

Aguardo comentários, ta?

Até a próxima,

Cath :P


	3. Capítulo Dois

**Casamento Grego**

**Resumo: **Voltar a vida depois de tanto tempo não é tão fácil assim. Aioros tenta a todo custo retomar a sua rotina normal depois de ser revivido por Athena. Mas não esperava ele se apaixonar perdidamente no processo, e justamente por uma jovem comprometida.

**Atenção:** Essa fic se passa depois da saga de Hades. Todos os cavaleiros mortos foram revividos pelo poder de Athena, inclusive Aioros. Ele volta a vida com 27 anos, a idade que ele teria se não tivesse morrido. Sei que não tem lógica, mas... desculpem a mente viajante da louca aqui. xD

**Atenção (2): **Saint Seiya não me pertence. E essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.

"_**Eu só quero saber em qual rua a minha vida vai encostar na tua..."**_

Ana Carolina

**Capitulo Dois**

A primeiríssima coisa que fez após descer do avião, foi soltar um suspiro aliviado. O ar entrou em seus pulmões, trazendo-lhe um prazer inquestionavelmente agradável, como se o oxigênio fosse, na verdade, uma nova substância a ser inalada e levada aos seus pulmões. Soltou o ar fechando os olhos, sem nem perceber que parara de andar para fazer tal ato. A atmosfera parecia ser diferente comparada á de Londres, e apenas em fazer tal pequena coisa, ela se sentira maravilhosamente revigorada.

"Se sente mal senhora?" – a aeromoça, que estava do lado de fora da nave, indagou. Laura abriu os olhos, encarando a mulher com um pequeno sorriso.

"Acredite, faz tempo que não me sentia tão bem"

Depois de agradecer, caminhou pelo corredor por onde os outros passageiros também passavam, em direção ás esteiras de bagagens. A máquina fotográfica pendurada no pescoço balançava de um lado para o outro em sincronia com as passadas dos pés. Tirara magníficas fotos pela janela do avião; poderia até parecer bobagem, mas... Ela queria registrar todas e quaisquer coisas que acontecessem naquela viagem. Desde a ida até a volta.

Sua bagagem não tardou a vir, e logo ela já estava a empurrar um carrinho maleiro, em direção á porta de desembarque. Assim que viu a pequena multidão de pessoas que aguardavam por alguém que chegava, esticou um pouco o pescoço na tentativa de encontrar _quem_ procurava. Mas isso não dera nenhum trabalho, pós logo reconheceu a voz animada e esganiçada que, literalmente, gritava seu nome.

"LAURA! LAURA!" – uma loira gritava a planos pulmões, agitando a mão de um lado para o outro para que a morena a visualizasse dentre as pessoas, e dando seguidos pulinhos de pura felicidade, fazendo com que seus grandes cachos acompanhassem o movimento. Laura não conteve o sorriso, e apressou o passo até a mulher, dando-lhe um tremendo abraço assim que a alcançou.

"Nem acredito que está aqui" – Amélia Watson murmurou ainda abraçada a Laura – "Como foi de viagem?" – indagou, assim que voltaram a se encarar.

"Ótimo" – respondeu com um sorriso – "Precisa ver as fotos que eu tirei, já estou amando a Grécia sem nem ao menos conhecê-la ainda" – brincou divertida.

"Espere até conhecer então" – respondeu a loira entre risos – "Você não mudou nada. Olhe só pra você... Continua a mesma de sempre" – disse, dando uns dois passos para trás para poder analisar a outra.

"Já você, está diferentissima" – comentou a morena – "Se eu pegar no mínimo a metade deste bronzeado, vou voltar completamente feliz"

Amélia riu, passando as mãos em suas próprias bochechas rosadas pelos fortes raios de sol.

"Isso acontece, sem nem ao menos eu querer" – respondeu – "Não estou reclamando, claro. Mas não tenho tempo nem para tomar um solzinho; isso é de ficar indo de um lado para o outro, imagine se eu realmente estivesse me bronzeando com freqüência..."

"Estaria quase uma grega!" – disse Laura, rindo sendo acompanhada da outra inglesa.

"Tenho certeza absoluta que vai amar aqui" – comentou, enquanto caminhavam para a saída – "É uma pena que não vou poder te acompanhar em seus passeios" – terminou fazendo um beicinho infantil.

"Ah... Não tem problema... o que importa é que estou aqui, e estamos nos vendo de novo, certo?"

"Mas você bem que poderia ter ficado lá em casa, não é dona teimosia?" – disse Amélia, arqueando as sobrancelhas – "Para que hotel se tem um apartamento a sua disposição?"

"Não quero atrapalhar, Melia. Você mesma falou que está atolada de trabalho... eu só ia atrapalhar lá... e além do mais papai já tinha reservado o hotel..."

"Não teria problema algum..."

"Amélia..."

"Está bem..." – a outra levantou as mãos em sinal de derrota – "Mas você vai ter que almoçar e jantar comigo todos os dias" – impôs – "Faz seis meses que não te vejo, Laura. Se pudesse eu faltaria o trabalho para poder te levar em todos os lugares que..."

"Nem sonhe com nisso" – a outra disse; as duas já haviam chegado ao carro; Amélia abriu o porta-malas, ajudando a outra com a mala – "A propósito como anda o trabalho?"

"Perfeito. O desfile é daqui há nove dias... então estou correndo contra o tempo" – disse fechando a mala e se dirigindo para o carro, com Laura em seus calcanhares – "Aonde pensa que vai?" – disse risonha, apontando para o volante dentro do carro.

"Meu deus. Aqui não é mão-inglesa" – ela murmurou e rodeando o carro para ir pro banco do carona. As duas entraram rindo.

"Então... como você só volta em duas semanas, você vai está aqui para o desfile" – continuou empolgada ligando o carro – "E eu já reservei uma cadeira na fileira da frente para você" – anunciou com um sorriso. Amélia era estilista. Havia feito um curso de moda assim que terminara o ensino médio. Há alguns meses atrás, a empresa de moda que ela trabalhava a havia transferido para a Grécia; e ela foi sem pestanejar.

"Que maravilha" – ela disse sorridente – "Obrigada"

"Ah" – a loira se voltou com uma expressão horrorizada para outra – "Quero que saiba que eu encarei como uma grande desfeita você não ter me pedido para desenhar seu vestido"

"Que vestido?" – indagou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

"Como que vestido, Laura?" – Amélia continuava a falar perplexa – "Seu vestido de noiva; o convite do casamento só chegou semana passada lá em casa, eu ia até te ligar, mas você me ligou dizendo que vinha para cá, então deixei pra te dar uma bronca pessoalmente... Francamente, pensei que você não se importaria se não fosse de uma griff famosa, afinal, você nunca gostou muito disso e..."

"Ai, Amélia... não me leve á mal..." – Laura falou num suspiro cansado – "Esqueci completamente que você poderia fazê-lo" – explicou com um olhar perdido em algum ponto na estrada a sua frente – "Eu uniria o útil ao agradável, passei meses aturando minha mãe e suas ladainhas"

"Nossa, para uma futura noiva, você não me parece tão empolgada assim..." – comentou franzindo o cenho e esquecendo-se do assunto do vestido.

"Eu prefiro, sinceramente, não falar sobre isso" – disse rodando os olhos e agradecendo internamente que poderia fazer tal ato na frente de Amélia.

"Laurinha, pode desabafar comigo... Sou eu, Amélia, sua amiga" – disse com um pequeno sorriso de incentivo – "Fala o que há..."

"Muitas coisas" – falou – "que foram juntando e juntando… e virou uma bola de neve que eu não consigo fazer com que pare de rolar, sabe?"

"Não entendo…" – disse a outra.

"Você não sabe o quanto minha vida mudou desde que a Rachel…" – ela interrompeu a fala, suspirando agoniada – "Nada está sendo do meu jeito. Eu não posso dar uma opinião, porque não é bom… não é fino. Estão todos me sufocando…" – desabafou de uma vez, sentindo um grande peso sair de seus ombros – "Não queria uma cerimônia grande, queria algo mais reservado, mas não… você sabe como minha mãe é, não sabe?" – a outra assentiu – "E o Eric também não é diferente…e o meu pai é um _maria-vai-com-as-outras _de carteirinha que acata tudo o que mamãe fala…" – disse cerrando os dentes – "São três contra uma, sem contar claro, a família do Eric e mais o resto da minha"

"Que dilema, amiga" – disse.

"E além do mais…" – ela começou, mas logo se calou. Talvez aquela não fosse uma boa hora de falar de suas inseguranças com Amélia; havia acabado de chegar e talvez fosse melhor que conversassem com calma mais tarde.

"Sim?"

"Vamos mudar de assunto?" – indagou noutro suspiro – "Acho que não vai ser bom de encher de coisas ruins, sem antes contar as boas novidades…"

"Certo" – disse a loira – "Mas não pense que vou esquecer, viu? Vai ter que me contar tudo... Quem sabe eu não te ajudo?" – disse piscando um olho divertida, afim de romper com o clima pesado que rumou aquela conversa.

"Me conte de você... sua vida aqui na Grécia, como anda?" – indagou.

"Um sonho realizado" – respondeu com empolgação – "Fiz a coisa certa ficando por aqui. Minha mãe até hoje me enche o saco por não ter voltado pra Inglaterra, mas... Eu estou muito bem aqui, ganho bem... sou independente e faço o que gosto"

"Eu queria ter sua coragem..." – disse num sorriso fraco – "De largar tudo... e arriscar a vida em algum lugar... Fazer o que eu realmente gosto, sabe? Ás vezes me sinto como uma menininha ainda, que não sai das asas dos pais..."

"Você está realmente estranha..." – comentou a outra – "Não seja boba, sua família tem condições muito melhores que a minha... você não precisa arriscar a vida... tem a vida em suas mãos, imagine quantas pessoas queriam estar no seu lugar"

"Eu daria meu lugar para elas... juro que se eu pudesse, eu daria" – disse melancólica.

"Ok..." – a outra disse boquiaberta – "Porque essa revolta? Eu sei que você nunca gostou de muito luxo, mas... também não é pra tanto, ne?"

"Acho que nasci com a vida errada, só isso..." – respondeu dando de ombros – "Me assumi como ovelha-negra da família, e é por isso que _eles_ me deportaram para cá por alguns dias: para eu não botar meu próprio casamento a perder"

A outra gargalhou.

"Você é hilária" – disse entre risos – "Quantas não sonham com o casamento que você vai ter... e você aí, reclamando..." – balançou a cabeça negativamente – "Inacreditável"

"Pois é..." – disse mirando a janela e tendo sua primeira vista do mar ateniense em terra firme, enquanto passavam pela orla. Um sorriso maravilhado se abriu ao ver o brilho cristalino do mar e o sol forte que radiava no alto do céu – "Inacreditável"

MMM

Descia as escadarias das doze casas devagar. O sol, ainda fraco da manhã, iluminava o céu limpo e sem nuvens. Usava roupas normais e se sentia maravilhosamente leve por não estar vestindo sua armadura ou suas roupas de treinamento; se sentia normal. Respirou fundo, descendo o ultimo degrau e entrando na casa de escorpião. Ouviu uma gargalhada estrondosa ecoar pelas pilastras de mármore, reconhecendo-a como sendo a de Miro, o próprio guardião da casa. Sorriu de canto, ao avistar a sua frente, escorado a uma pilastra, o grego, que conversava animado com Camus de Aquário e Shura de Capricórnio.

"Aí está ele" – disse o espanhol ao avistar o amigo – "Eu e Camus passamos por sua casa mais cedo, não vimos ninguém, então deduzimos que estivesse treinando"

"Estava dormindo..." – respondeu – "Percebi que sou mortal e resolvi dormir até mais tarde, afinal hoje é domingo"

"Ah" – exclamou escorpião – "O Aioros vocês não acordam, mas o Miro sim, não é?"

"Para de reclamar, Miro" – disse Camus – "Aioros treina todo o dia, ele merece descanso, não é como você que dorme vinte horas e treina quatro"

"Eu nem durmo tanto assim" – defendeu-se – "E além do mais a própria Athena disse que podíamos aliviar, já que estamos em tempos de paz... só estou _aliviando_"

"Concordo" – disse Shura – "Temos que aproveitar, não é?" – disse mirando Aioros, que percebeu imediatamente que ele se referia à conversa que tiveram há alguns dias.

"Claro" – respondeu enigmático, mirando o horizonte além das casas zodiacais. Miro continuou tagarelando alguma coisa fazendo o francês e o espanhol rirem, mas Aioros mal entendia o que era. Estava perdido novamente.

"Não é, Aioros?"

"Como?" – voltou a realidade ao reparar o olhar dos outros três sobre si.

Shura, Miro e Camus se entreolharam.

"Estava comentando sobre o festival da boa colheita" – disse Miro – "Mal posso esperar para isso...Beber vinho e dançar muito... Para que mais?"

"Eu acrescentaria encontrar umas _chicas_" – Shura falou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Ah... Mas isso já está incluído no pacote, não é mesmo?" – Miro respondeu risonho, passando a mãos nos cabelos ondulados e dando uma piscadela cumplice para o espanhol.

"Isso até eu tenho que concordar..." – Camus falou – "Ficamos enfurnados aqui, e às vezes esquecemos de nossas vidas sociais"

"Quem é você e o que você fez com Camus de Aquário?" – Miro riu alto, sendo acompanhado pelos outros dois – "Pensei que fosse dizer algo do tipo: _A única mulher que eu idolatro é minha deusa _e blá blá blá"

"Há algum tempo atrás talvez eu dissesse isso, mas depois de morrer e reviver... Todos nós devemos aproveitar a vida, certo?"

"É... a Lia que o diga, não é Camus?"

Camus ficou subidamente vermelho com o comentário do capricorniano.

"Como assim?" – quis saber Aioros, enquanto Miro ria loucamente.

"Lia é a nova serva da casa de Aquário" – Esclareceu Shura – "Desde que ela chegou Camus não tira os olhos dela..."

"E nem as mãos" – Gargalhava o escorpião.

"Parem com isso" – Camus pediu – "Nunca tive e nunca terei nada com a Lia"

"Diz isso agora... não dou nem mais um mês pra encontrar vocês dois se pegando na casa de Aquário"

"Não sou você, Miro. Eu não _pego_ as mulheres, eu as _conheço..._"

"Que seja... no final é tudo o mesmo, não é?"

"Você seduz as garotas, leva elas pra cama e no dia seguinte nem lembra do nome delas. O final não é o mesmo. Eu não teria sangue-frio pra fazer isso"

"Acredite. Você tem _muito_ sangue-frio"

"Ele tem razão, Miro" – disse Shura, erguendo a sobrancelhas negras.

"Olha quem fala... você não é muito diferente de mim" – defendeu-se o grego.

"Eu lembro do nome delas depois"

Aioros sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

"Certo... Partindo do ponto de vista de que nós somos cavaleiros de Athena, defensores da terra e tudo mais e que não podemos ter nada sério com ninguém, já que abrimos mão de uma vida comum para servir a nossa deusa... não vejo nada de mal em não lembrar de seus nomes... Afinal não poderei ter nada mais de que uma boa noite com elas, não é?" – disse Miro solenemente, com a mais perfeita cara de _safado _que conseguia fazer.

"Mandar uns agrados e dar a desculpa de que foi viajar é uma boa, sabia? Não precisa dispensá-las tão _escorpianamente_"

"Certo, Shura. Pra você e pro Camus é uma desculpa mais que plausível, elas iriam cair feito patinhos, já que vocês _não_ são gregos, mas e eu? Acha que elas cairiam? Iriam sacar na hora que eu menti... então, pra evitar dor de cabeça... é melhor não lembrar de seus nomes..."

"A conversa está muito interessante, mas eu vou indo" – Aioros murmurou depois de um longo suspiro.

"Pra onde?" – perguntou Shura.

"Por aí..." – deu de ombros – "Vou passar em Leão pra falar com Aioria e depois passear por Atenas... Estou precisando disso"

"Quer companhia?" – Miro indagou.

"Acho que não" – Aioros disse já se retirando e começando a descer a escadas – "É bom descansar para ajudar seu cérebro a lembrar do nome das _chicas_"

Camus e Shura riram alto, enquanto Miro resmungava alguma coisa inaudível.

"Não o achei tão mal" – comentou o escorpiano, após se certificar que o outro grego não ouviria.

"Acredite... Ele não está nada bem..." – Shura respondeu – "Hoje deve ter acordado melhor, mas... É como se ele não estivesse se encaixando, sabe? Ele está sempre aéreo, sempre triste... Não é o mesmo Aioros de anos atrás..."

"Dê um tempo pra ele..." – Camus disse, vendo o cavaleiro entrar na casa de Libra – "Ele perdeu quinze anos de sua vida... É normal que esteja se sentindo no mínimo estranho, não acham? Digo, a maioria de nós nem tinha conquistado as armaduras de ouro quando ele se foi... éramos garotos... É só se colocar no lugar dele... como vocês se sentiram? Voltando em outra década e nem saber o que se passou?" – Miro e Shura se entreolharam – "Viram? Seria terrível. Ele só precisa de um tempo pra se acostumar... e cabe a nós, seus companheiros, tentar ajuda-lo".

"Cara, vou perguntar de novo... _O que você fez com Camus de Aquário_?" – Miro perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida ao ouvir o discurso do _indiferente_ amigo.

MMM

Abriu os olhos devagar, piscando algumas vezes para acostumar sua visão. Espreguiçou-se demoradamente como não fazia há tempos, sentindo-se revigorada e nova em folha. Dormira perfeitamente bem, um sono que não tinha fazia muitos anos.

Levantou-se num salto, abrindo as cortinas de uma vez e encarando o dia ensolarado que fazia do lado de fora. Sorriu. Era perfeito. Parecia outro mundo. Olhou para o relógio na cabeceira da cama e fez os cálculos em sua cabeça. Dava tempo de sair um pouco pelas ruas e conhecer um pouco da cidade antes de Amélia pegá-la para almoçar na única brecha que a amiga encontrara no trabalho.

Não se importava de ir sozinha. Na verdade queria ir sozinha. Precisava daquele tempo para si, precisava se sentir liberta daquela camisa de força que estava vivendo em Londres. Não queria pensar em seus problemas, em suas angustias, suas hesitações. Apenas queria tomar um banho, colocar sua câmera fotográfica no pescoço e sair pelas ruas de Atenas sem destino certo. Precisava disso. Não aguentava mais.

Ela sorriu novamente. Sim, era isso mesmo que iria fazer. Ela concluiu rumando para o banheiro, sem nem ao menos notar o telefone celular que piscava loucamente na mesa de madeira que havia no quarto, indicando incansavelmente o nome _Eric_.

MMMM

Aioros caminhava calmamente pelas ruas movimentadas, escutando os murmurinhos das conversas e as agitações daquela típica manhã ateniense. O sol já havia esquentado e ele sentia a cabeça queimar levemente e as gotículas de suor se formar em sua fronte. Observava atentamente as pessoas, tentando encontrar em seus rostos algo familiar.

Ele suspirou resignado, chegando a conclusão que mesmo que por algum milagre reconhecesse alguém depois de quinze anos, a pessoa provavelmente o confundiria com Aioria, como por várias vezes aconteceu. Era até irônico pra falar a verdade. Seu irmão mais novo o dissera uma vez, dias depois de terem voltado à vida, que ele sempre fora confundido com o mais velho. Por isso que uma vez ele tingira seus cabelos de rubros, já que acreditava que outro era um traidor e não queria parecer com ele. Agora era Aioros que sofria com suas semelhanças. Não que aquilo o incomodasse de fato, mas o que ele mais queria era retomar sua vida de antes; sua identidade de antes.

Era frustrante saber que havia pulado tantas etapas de sua juventude; etapas importantes e que nunca mais iriam voltar. Dali há uns anos já faria trinta e os melhores anos de sua vida já teriam passados sem ele ter nem mesmo estado ali para vivê-los.

Ele bufou. Grande besteira! Ele não iria poder vivê-los de qualquer forma. Era comprometido com seus deveres de cavaleiro. Nem ele, nem nenhum de seus companheiros poderiam ter uma vida, digamos, normal. Nunca. Suas vidas pertenciam aos deuses e sempre pertenceriam e era aquilo que o deixa mais angustiado. Era exatamente aquilo.

Estaria ele arrependido de seus votos como cavaleiro de ouro?

E foi exatamente durantes aqueles pensamentos que algo lhe chamou a atenção

MMM

Laura caminhava alegre pelas ruas da cidade. Saíra do hotel ansiosa, com sua máquina dependurada no pescoço a postos a espera de qualquer novidade que estivesse pronta para ser registrada. E tudo era novo para ela. Atenas parecia outro mundo. Era o verdadeiro contraste do antigo e o novo e ela se sentia imensamente empolgada em constatar que se encontrava num local milenar com tanta história, com tanta cultura e com tanta tradição.

Pegou um bonde turístico, se aventurando pelas ruas e registrando com fotos a arquitetura e o ambiente daquela magnifica da cidade. Desceu do transporte assim que algo realmente lhe tirou o fôlego, nesse caso uma bela fonte em questão, com ninfas esculpidas em mármore se banhavam com a água corrente. Tirou fotos de várias ângulos e depois fez questão de provar uma comida típica fornecida por uma simpática vendedora ambulante.

Era deliciosa. Ela tentou dizer-lhe isso, mas a mulher não compreendeu. Seu grego também não era lá essas coisas, então ela apenas fez um gesto de satisfação e a senhora lhe sorriu.

Laura passou aquela manhã explorando e conhecendo aquela parte da cidade. Comprou um mapa que indicava os meios de transporte e as principais atividades turísticas, que não eram poucas. Ficou feliz ao ver seu hotel registrado ali, sabia que não tinha ido muito longe, mas ficou preocupada em se perder.

E com o mapa em mãos, ela virou sua cabeça para a direita, constatando que não vinha carro algum e se adiantou, atravessando a rua.

E foi assim que tudo começou.

Aconteceu muito rápido. Primeiro escutou uma buzina estridente estourar-lhe os tímpanos, depois viu o carro a menos de dois metros de si. A única reação que teve foi gritar; gritou com todas as forças que suas cordas vocais e seus pulmões podiam lhe proporcionar, fechou os olhos, já aguardando o impacto do carro contra seu corpo. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Sentiu ser empurrada para o lado e logo o contato da fria e dura calçada com suas costas. Arriscou abrir os olhos e o que encontrou foi uma par de olhos verdes que a miravam preocupados.

O sujeito começou a murmurar coisas em grego, enquanto ajudava-a levantar-se do chão. Uma pequena plateia já os observavam, e comentavam uns com os outros. Sentiu sua cabeça rodar. O homem continuava a falar, seus olhos parecendo ainda mais preocupados, provavelmente porque ela não o respondia.

"E-eu não fa-falo gre-go" – falou pausadamente na esperança que ele, talvez, compreendesse que ela não falava seu idioma.

Um homem de meia idade se aproximou deles e começou a lhe falar também. Perfeito! Aonde estava a merda do dicionário de bolso quando ela precisava dele?

O rapaz que a salvara pareceu explicar-lhe algumas coisas e o mais velho pareceu mais aliviado. Sua cabeça agora latejava. O rapaz de olhos verdes, murmurou alguma coisa para a multidão, que agora começa a se dissipar.

"Está se sentindo bem?" – ele perguntou, logo em seguida.

"Eu..." – ela pôs uma das mãos na testa – "Você fala inglês?**¹**" – indagou, notando agora, que compreendera o que ele dissera.

"Não muito bem..." – ele respondeu com um meio sorriso. E ela percebeu que ele possuía um sotaque grego muito forte – "Como se sente?"

"Eu estou bem... acho que foi apenas o susto..." – ela comentou, colando a mão, que estava em sua fronte, no peito, tentando acalmar seu coração que aos poucos ia voltando a freqüência de batimentos normais.

"Quer um copo d'água?"

"Não, não... Eu estou bem" – respondeu.

"Certeza?" – ele indagou com as sombracelhas erguidas.

"Absoluta..." – sorriu-lhe. Céus! Agora que havia reparado como aquele homem era bonito. Possuía grandes olhos verdes-escuro que brilhavam cintilantes pelo sol do meio-dia. Sua pele era morena, queimada pelo mesmo sol grego, seus cabelos castanhos e curtos. Era alto e possuía um belo porte.

"Reino Unido?" – ele indagou com um meio-sorriso, tirando-a de seus devaneios.

"Como sabe?" – ela perguntou em resposta.

"Mão-inglesa..." – ele respondeu – "Direita, aqui, é esquerda... se é que me intende..." – ele comentou rindo levemente – "Você olhou pro lado errado quando foi atravessar a rua"

"Mas é claro!" – exclamou – "Esqueci completamente..."

"Aquele senhor era o motorista... veio pedir desculpas..."

"Céus! Eu que deveria desculpar-me... que tonta que sou!" – comentou, reprimindo a vontade de dar tapa em sua própria cabeça.

"Não se preocupe... É meio difícil se acostumar de uma hora para outra..." – ele disse num suspiro – "Eu sei muito bem como é isso"- comentou num tom indecifrável.

"Er..." – murmurou, mordendo o lábio inferior – "E eu lhe devo um agradecimento também... Muito obrigada. Você salvou minha vida..."

Ele riu gostosamente e ela pode observar seus dentes brancos e perfeitos. Há quanto tempo ela não ria assim como ele estava rindo agora? Observou atordoada esse ato tão espontâneo. Não se lembrava da ultima que rira verdadeiramente em publico, e muitas menos da ultimas vez que vira alguém rindo verdadeiramente da aonde ela viera.

"Isso soou muito heroíco" – ele comentou ainda rindo – "Não há de quê pela _ajuda_ ..."

"Não; falo sério... Se não fosse por você, eu poderia estar morta agorinha... Muito obrigada"

"Disponha" – ele respondeu, coçando a nuca, um pouco envergonhado. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos – "Eu sou Aioros Kailus, a propósito... É um prazer conhecê-la..." – completou estendendo-lhe a mesma mão que estava antes na nuca.

"Laura... Laura O`Connor" – Apresentou-se apertando sua mão, uma onda de calor invadiu seu corpo pelo contado quente da mão do grego. Um calor que ela não soube explicar de onde surgiu; um calor que a fez arrepiar-se apenas com aquele simples contato.

"Hm... Irlandesa?²**"** – comentou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, enquanto parecia analisá-la.

"O senhor é realmente esperto, senhor Kailus" – ela falou num sorriso – "Mas sinto desapontá-lo..."

"Bom... foi apenas um apalpite... pelo sobrenome..."

"Sou inglesa... Mas tenho descendência irlandesa" – ela explicou-lhe.

"E eu sou completamente grego" – os dos riram juntos da brincadeira. Laura percebeu que ainda segurava a mão do rapaz e a soltou disfarçadamente, pondo uma mexa de seu longo cabelo castanho atrás da orelha. Silêncio novamente.

"Bom... acho que te devo uma, então" – ela comentou meio sem graça.

"Nah... você não me deve nada..." – respondeu, dando de ombros – "Foi um prazer..."

"Um prazer arriscar sua própria vida, se atirando de frente para um carro para salvar uma desconhecida?" – agora os dois riram da brincadeira dela – "Acho que não..."

Ele ficara mais uma vez encabulado.

"Disponha" – ele respondeu – "Não poderia deixar uma bela jovem em apuros, não é mesmo?..."

Ela corou levemente pelo comentário, esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

"Então quer dizer que se eu fosse uma velhinha você não me salvaria?" – ela alfinetou uma sobrancelha erguida.

"N-não... eu não quis dizer isso... é que..."

Ela riu baixinho.

"Estava brincando" – ela disse – "Obrigada pelo elogio, senhor Kailus"

"Senhor?" – ele indagou num falso tom ofendido– "Pode me chamar de Aioros, _Laura_ " – ele infatisou seu nome, enquanto ria novamente.

"Certo, _Aioros_ " – Ela respondeu. E ele adorou ouvir como seu nome grego soava com o sotaque inglês da jovem. Ele olhou para baixo por alguns instantes e viu que o mapa que a garota segurava antes do_ quase_ acidente ainda se encontrava no chão. Ele então se abaixou e entregou-lhe. Ela agradeceu com um sorriso.

"Está aqui de férias?"

"É... mais ou menos isso..." – respondeu.

"Gostando?"

"Adorando... Tenho uma amiga que mora aqui há uns meses e ela vivia me dizendo que..." – ela parou subidamente – "Céus! Estou atrasada! Deveria estar no hotel!" – ela falou, arregalando os olhos – "Ela já deve esta preocupada pela demora.."

"Aonde esta hospedada? Posso levá-la se quiser e..."

"Não... o senhor já fez muito por mim..." – ela falou – "Tenho que ir, foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Aioros... E muito obrigada pela_ ajuda_ " – terminou já começando a caminhar para o lado oposto.

Aiorios via ela se afastar a passos largos, seus longos cabelos balançando de um lado para outro numa bela cascata castanha. Ela o havia encantado... não poderia negar...

"Posso te ver de novo?" – ele indagou, um pouco alto pela distância considerável entre os dois na ruazinha movimentada.

"Como?" – ela disse. Virando-se para ele, mais ainda caminhando, de costas.

"Você me deve uma... lembra?" – ele sorriu-lhe marotamente.

Ela parou de andar. Encarando o jovem homem que a mirava, aguardando a resposta. _Porquê não?_

"Hotel Titania" – ela apenas disse, após alguns segundos – "Tenho que ir" – e se virou mais uma vez, caminhando rápido e se misturando aos outros pedestres.

MMM

**(1) - **Por ela ser da Inglaterra, o Aioros só podia tá falando inglês com ela, certo? ;D

**(2)** - O'Connor é um sobrenome tipicamente da Irlanda.

**N/A:** Olá a todos! Faz tempo que eu não apareço aqui, não é? Pois é... Resolvi da continuidade a essa fic e vou procurar atualizá-la com frequência agora. Gosto muito dessa história e Laura é uma das minhas primeiras personagens originais, por isso vou me empenhar para não abandoná-la.

Encontro meu clichê, talvez. Mas não vou mentir que adoro, essas coisas inesperadas. Do mocinho de repente salvar a mocinha. E aí rola aquele olho no olho e num passe de mágica, eles se apaixonam.

Como será o reencontro deles? Coisas para o próximo capitulo.

Por favor, mandem REVIEWS!

Beijos,

Cath Black


End file.
